Tough Love
by lifecouldbebetter
Summary: This is somewhat of a true story. It's mainly about my friend and whaat she had to go through, but not just her, also her closest friends. A story that starts with innocence love that becomes replace with emptiness.


I wake up again as a sixth grader. Everything went pretty normal as you speak not knowing was about to happen. I go to school to my first block. As my science teacher starts to talk about how important of a grade our science project is a see Carlos staring at me like if I had something in my forehead. I started to worry, what if I have something on my face, which would really suck.

"_I hope that you're at least half ways done through your project" _said Mrs. Perez my science teacher.

I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying thanks to the stupid Carlos that would keep on staring, so I decided to let it go and start putting attention in class.

*_riiinnng*_ finally the bell. After putting all my stuff into my backpack I rushed towards the door to catch up to Carlos. _"Hey did you lose something on my face"_ I told Carlos with a tough face. I suppose that I kind of got him off guard. _"What?....what the hell are you talking about?"………….."Please com'on….i saw you just starring at my face….do I have something not normal?!?!"_

I could see in his face that I was freaking him out but I wanted an answer.

"_well one thing I'll tell you, you aint got anything not normal in your face…..and I suppose you won't go away I'll tell you the real reason why I kept on starring at you………….how bout you come with me to have lunch…..but just you and me?"_

"_Is that a date?" _I asked him with a doubtful face

"_Just if you wanted it to be…………I'll see you in the entrance of the cafeteria when the bell rings" _…..Those were his last words as he walked away with his friends.

Hard to believe, I couldn't concentrate through the rest of my classes, thinking about what his answer would be. Even my friends would have to keep on snapping their fingers in front of my face, that's how much I was out of it.

*(in my little "crew" of friends were five…….let's start with me…I'm Christy and if you ask the rest they'll tell you that I'm the "easy" one but whatever, next is Lilac…..she's the youngest of the five but damn she's always right when it comes to being a counselor but also the goofiest, 3rd is Martha…..let's say that she's very smart when it comes to books but when it comes to common sense she could use a little help, 4th is Diane….she's the tomboy from us…and the ghetto one but she is really funny, and last but not least is Maria….she can be really badass but at times she can be a real bitch but it's all good)*

_*riinngg* _again finally the bell for lunch, I was so excited but nervous at the same time.

"_sorry you guys but I can't go to lunch with you guys today…..i got plans"_

"_PLANS!!!....for what or with who" _all the girls screamed at the same time.

"_I'll tell you guys depending on what happens rite" _I tell them with a wink in my face.

I walk towards the cafeteria trying to keep my cool until I see him….for some weird reason I thought he looked so damn cute standing next to that wall.

"_hey carlos….so should we get some lunch….I'm quite hungry"_….as I walked right past him hoping that he could smell my pina colada perfume that I thought it smell really good.

"_um sure….let's get a plate before the food finishes…..you know I think you smell really good…"_

"_Oh…I didn't even think that people could really even notice the smell of my perfume……."_

As we got our plates we noticed that the cafeteria was full and IRONICALLY the only place where we could sit was in a table were at one end were my friends and at the other his…..

"_Um I guess we have to sit over there…." _He tells me with a doubtful face.

I couldn't say no….I mean I've been waiting a whole day for this n it wasn't going to get ruined by this.

We go and sit and I could notice as his as well as mi friends were talking as we sat in between them.

"_Ok…let's get to the point..I want your answer…and I wanted now!..."_

I could see how he started to get a lil' nervous but at this point I couldn't really let any distraction get him out of the game…

"_Wow…*cough cough*…something tells me that you really want to know so I'll tell you….well let's just say um no how can I say it…"_

"_Just ask her out already man…" _I heard one of his friends scream at him when he started to get red.

"_So is that your answer?"_

"_Well yea but I would've preferred for you not to know till I told or well actually told you..."_

"_Omg really? Well if you really want that I could pretend like if I didn't hear anything and you can ask me then?"_

"_But it wouldn't be the same thing…he already said it all loud and stuff…"_

"_Who said what all loud? What are you talking about?"_…he smiled at me and in that moment I could see it coming….his mouth started to open and then "_I really like you and would like to know if you would go out with me?"_

"_well I'm barely a sixth grader…………I'm sorry but I suppose that now you're going to have to spent your cell phone minutes with me…."_

"_So is that a yes!!!!!!!!!???????????????!?!?!?!?"_

"_Let's just say that this was our first of many dates…."_and I stand up and leave and as you suppose like his friends, mine were also listening so as I walked away they walked right behind me.

The rest of our sixth grade year was nice…I mean I couldn't had asked for more, until our seventh grade.

As our seventh grade year started,…………………………….


End file.
